Cake Baby Cake!
by Tourniquet-Kitten
Summary: 1X2 XFemale original. Fun! Funny! and well there's a suiside attempt.


Heero's Point,  
  
What is it to hold a hand? To stand by someone, to show them love, but all you get in return is a single grin? That same grin they give every time your sad? The same silly smirk, when you're ready to kill them? What do you do when the stupid smile is the only thing you look forward to in the morning? Or how about before you rest you head on that fluffy pillow? I know what you do. * smiling semi-evil * you give him the sexiest smile, the one that melts his heart to putty, build that little bit of an edge over him and then let him have it. Slow and careless, show him exactly why he doesn't use that smile to warm someone else's heart, give him that reason why he stays at your side. Show him how much your smile, battles his smile. * smiles * the only problem to that solution, is that I have a similar rival in a very, very sexy women. Destiny Shields.   
  
Damn her….   
  
Destiny sat there watching him dance in his usual sexiness, smirking to her self thinking one similar thought to Heero's ….  
  
I love his silly smirk. But what I love more is how he shows me he loves me… I can remember the fist time we kissed, it was to show Heero that he wasn't just some gutter boy with no feelings…. It was, heh, intense.  
  
** FLASH BACK **  
  
It was Kitties Halloween party and the song boom, boom, boom, was playing so loud my ear drums were bouncing with the beat. I was in a little corner watching Heero and duo booty dance with each other, they looked so in love, but some how…not happy…. But then the verse to that song rolled around   
  
"girl your booty is so round, let me lick you up and down, can I take you one more time? I will not stop until your mine, but if I can not be which-you maybe I can have a taste, put your arms around me girl and your kisses on my face...."  
  
*insert music note here*   
  
Duo danced his way to me, I remember blushing slightly, because I was Heero's "girl" I was not supposed to be noticed by any one else, but he danced his way to me, braid swinging, laughing, and using a very, very, sexy grin. He took my hand and led me to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance around me. His smile only grew when I confessed I couldn't dance, but when that line rolled back around, he acted it out, singing along….   
  
'Girl you booty is so round, let me lick you up and down" he moved down my body making my face turn three shades of crimson,   
  
"Can I take you one more time? I won't stop until your mine," he moved up my body moving my hips with his guiding hands… Heero just laughed and grabbed his friend Kittie to dance with.   
  
"But if I can not be which-you maybe I can have a taste, put your arms around me girl and your kisses on my face...." he took and guided my arms around his neck and kissed me, a short but silky kiss on my lips… I knew that we had something, I think he saw it too, because the look that he gave me on that dance floor melted me. I broke if off with Heero that night, he was mad at duo because duo was supposed to be his as well. So duo was in Heero's room listing to us fight. He was looking at a ring on his finger, twisting it about , and pulling it on and off, then staring at it some more. I watched as he put it in his mouth and attempted to swallow it. Heero had stormed out to go talk to his friend, I watched as he lie there choking, Heero just walked past… didn't stop, so I walked over there… I sat on his chest pinning his arms down at his side leaned down and kissed him, he let me, and I used my tounge and retrieved the meddlesome ring from his throat. And when I sat back …."  
  
** END OF FLASH BACK **  
  
Looking across the room at Heero he smiled at me… and we both nodded. While duo was dancing yet again in his sexiness, we smirked and on the count of three we tackled our beloved braided angel, and showed him what its like for the cake to bite back.  
  
This whole story goes with the saying, " you can't have your cake and eat it too." 


End file.
